


Fracture

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post - The First Shinobi World War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 西皮是柱扉前提的斑扉，设定是和金角银角大战之后受重伤的扉间，柱间在第二次和斑大战之后已经死了。另外其实只有一点点柱扉的情节，如果在意的话请谨慎观看。





	Fracture

看着金角银角倒地，查克拉消失，扉间知道自己成功了。他跪在地上，身上的每一寸骨头都在尖叫，连动一动手指，都要用尽全力。各种忍术摧残过的地面变成了一片焦土，他能听到滴答的声音。

下雨了吗？

他想抬头看一看，可是却无法做到。不过滴答声仿佛不在耳边，而是……扉间缓缓睁开紧闭的双眼，刺痛袭来，眼前模糊，一直滴答作响的，原来是从自己护额缝隙流下来的血液。

自己也终究走到了这一步。兄长，我们马上就要再见面了。

扉间无力支撑自己的身体，倒在了地上，脸埋进了自己的血泊之中。

如果可以，他想再一次，就再一次，看看……

就在扉间以为自己会因流血过多死在这里的时候，他听到说话的声音，他非常熟悉的声音，但是却无论如何也想不起来是谁。

“真是悲惨啊。”那个人说。

金角银角吗？不，扉间亲眼目睹他们倒地，他用最后一丝力气感知到了查克拉的消失。

那是谁呢。

“我预想过不知多少次这样的场景，你像一个卑微的虫子一般在地上等待死亡。”

憎恨着我的人吗？

可是如今，爱我之人，恨我之人，都早已离去。会是谁在对我说这种话？

“但是我却一点都高兴不起来，扉间。”

那你还真是一个别扭的人。扉间想。

“把你伤成这样的人不是我，太遗憾了……”

那还真是对不起你。扉间闭上了眼睛，那人的声音也渐渐远去。世界上的一切声音都离他越来越远，扉间最后听到的是有人在说：

“不要死。”

是谁。

恍惚间，他听到了哭声，嘈杂声，就像所有人都在他身边一起大喊着。而有人，哭喊着：“不要死。”

猿……吗？扉间想睁开眼睛，能看到一个模糊的人影。都已经是个大男人了，不要再哭得像个小孩子了。扉间想这么跟他说，但是现在，看不见，也发不出任何声音。

不要哭。也有人这么跟他说过。柱间，他的兄长，在弥留之际，握着他的手，低声地对他说着什么。但是柱间的声音太微弱了，扉间只能把耳朵靠过去才能听到，柱间说：“不要哭。”

“像个小孩子一样。”

扉间讶异地转过头，看着身边水盆里自己的倒影。什么，自己原来在哭吗。

兄长，对不起，看来这次，我还是不能去陪你了。

~~

“他会活下来。即使在受了如此之多的重伤之后，他仍会活下来。”医疗忍者这样对着猿飞日斩说道。但是医疗忍者的语气并不没有让猿飞放下心来，他担忧地问：

“但是？”

“但是火影大人的双眼恐怕……不，应该说他的视力保不住了。”那名医疗忍者轻叹，“他的头部受了重伤，视觉神经受损严重，我们也无法修复。”

直到医疗忍者离开，猿飞才意识到自己听到了什么，他透过玻璃看着另一面手术台上的扉间，他心中思绪万千。

而当扉间醒来之后，听到这个消息时，却极为平静。他半靠在病床上，除了浑身上下的伤口，扉间的双眼上也缠着纱布。虽然看不到自己学生脸上的表情，只是听到猿飞的声音也能想像得到他的动摇。

“老师，我……”

“不要这样。”扉间的声音也非常平静，事到如今，他也说不上是好或是不好，只是……“猿，”扉间说着，伸出了手，但是不知道猿飞具体在哪的他，只能将手悬在半空中，等待着。猿飞立刻握住了扉间伸过来的手。

“木叶村，就交给你了。”扉间说。

~~

扉间在医院的病床上醒过来。虽然刚刚清醒，但是他感到了有一丝不对劲。他失去了视力，但是他的本身的能力尚在，他仍能使用查克拉来感知周围。若是平常，他的病房周围应该会有三名暗部忍者，但是今天，他什么都感知不到。

他负伤回到了木叶，但战争仍在继续，难道是因为人员短缺而紧急调回了这些忍者吗？其实早在开始，他就和猿飞说不用派暗部忍者保护他。因为他知道自己现在的状况，已经不值得暗杀了。失去了视力，即使尚能一战，也必定无法取得任何胜利。但是由于猿飞的坚持，以及他自己确实也无法真的拒绝，如果猿飞强行派暗部忍者过来，他又能做什么呢。

但是今早，那三名暗部忍者的气息完全消失，是离开了，还是……被杀了吗？

突然他听到了脚步声，而这脚步声也越来越近了。

“是谁？”扉间戒备地问。“猿吗？”

那个人越来越近，扉间几乎可以感受到他的气息就在自己身边，他下意识向后缩了一下。

“不，”不是猿飞，这个查克拉，“镜吗？”

那个人没有回答，而是伸出手握住了扉间的左手手腕拽了起来，松垮垮的袖子滑下去。大战之后，即使是手臂上也布满了伤痕。突然被扯起来的关节摩擦着，有些伤本来就没好，这样的动作让扉间倒抽了一口气。

“宇智波……镜吗？”那个人开了口，却只是重复了一遍镜的名字。而听到这个声音，扉间的记忆一下子涌了上来，之前那个在战场上和他说话的人。

“我预想过不知多少次这样的场景，你像一个卑微的虫子一般在地上等待着死亡。”

当时已经濒临死亡的扉间完全无力想起这个熟悉的声音是谁，但此时，扉间把这个声音和自己记忆中的某个人对上了号，但是……不可能，他早就已经死了，他亲眼看着自己的兄长柱间将他杀死。

“……斑。”扉间喃喃着，叫出了他的名字，声音里充满了难以置信。他希望也许是自己听错了，也许是金角银角部队的残党来暗杀他，但是他心里的另一个声音告诉着他，接受事实吧。

“看来你只是瞎了，耳朵还没聋。”斑的声音在扉间的耳边响起来。

恐惧一下子聚在扉间心头，他甚至想立刻把手腕收回来结印施放忍术。但是恐惧转瞬即逝，他在害怕什么。斑会杀了他吗？这种力量上的绝对悬殊反而让恐惧消失了，他现在唯一的想法就是斑那家伙的手指正捏着自己的手腕，施加的力量让扉间感受到了些许疼痛。

“你想干什么？”扉间问道，虽然看起来他是故作镇静，但是实际上，他对这一切已经毫不在意了。即使斑此时杀了他为泉奈报仇，也无所谓了。如果连他兄长都没能彻底杀死这个家伙，那么……

“你不想问我为什么还活着吗？”斑放开了扉间的手，淡淡地问。

扉间微微抬起头，仿佛在看向斑。

几经濒死，重伤抢救，又卧床休息数周，自从和金角银角大战之后，扉间日渐虚弱，原本苍白的皮肤，此时几乎要变得透明了。刚才斑握着他的手腕，也明显感觉到他已经瘦得不像样子，眼前穿着宽松的浴衣，双眼上缠着纱布的扉间，若不是那还算明显的银发，斑几乎要认不出他来了。

“就算我问了，你会说吗？”

“你不试试怎么知道。”

扉间皱起了眉头，毫无意义的对话让很是焦躁。这个旧日的鬼魂如今又现身，就为了和他说这些有的没的么。

“真是悲惨。”见扉间并没有再开口，斑说道。

当时在与金角银角大战之后，当时的斑也说了同样的话。

扉间低头苦笑：“是，真是悲惨。现在这样子，如你所愿了。”他等待着斑接下来的嘲讽，‘是啊，看到你这个样子我真是心满意足’之类的话，这样也许，对于两个人来说，都更加轻松。

突然，扉间感到斑的手指捏住了自己的下颌，硬生生将自己的头抬了起来，一时无错的扉间听到斑充满怒气的声音：“你又怎么知道我所愿的是什么？”

反应过来的扉间想按掉斑钳制着自己下颌的手，但是他伸出来的双手立刻被斑一只手按在了头顶，扉间徒劳地挣扎着，即使此时他失去了视力而不用担心斑的幻术，但是这种所谓的唯一的好处听起来显得异常可笑，就仿佛是在说如果你和一个拥有万花筒写轮眼的宇智波对战，只要闭上眼睛就可以了一样。

斑的这一系列动作反而让扉间笑了起来：“你想要什么？”就连笑容也很虚弱，“如果不是知道你有了永恒万花筒写轮眼，我几乎会以为泉奈的死说不定也是骗人的。”感到斑掐着他下巴的手松开了力气，扉间仰过头去，“你现在想要什么都能得到吧？火影？你之前叛逃出村不就是因为没当上火影吗？”

现在仍处在战争之中，本身忍者损耗巨大，而此时木叶村中能战胜宇智波斑的，几乎没有。即使全盛时期的自己，扉间也不敢说自己能战胜他。如果他现在想夺得木叶村，轻而易举。

“你以为我会在意那微不足道的权力吗？”斑嗤笑，把扉间眼睛上的纱布一下子拽了下来。

早已失去了视力，扉间的双眼接触到了阳光也毫无反应，双眼周围几乎没有任何伤痕，只是神经受损而导致的视力丢失。扉间眨了眨眼睛，无神的红色双眼就像是穿过了眼前的斑在看向远方。

直到现在，斑才看清了扉间的面容，他看起来过分削瘦，脸上的三条印痕也不见踪影，失明的双眼让他看起来前所未有的虚弱。

“你的眼睛……”斑下意识地说，“是红色的啊。”

扉间眉头微皱，对于他没头没脑的话疑惑不已。

“你到底想做什么？”扉间终于忍不住问道，他的双手仍被斑用力地按在头顶，“如果你想杀了我为你弟弟报仇，那就动手吧，事到如今……”

“对，”斑打断了扉间的话，他突然掀起盖在扉间身上的被子，扉间此时只穿着宽松的浴衣，裸露出来的地方都是肉眼可见的纱布，可见当时伤势之重。“事到如今，还有什么可在意的呢？”

“什……？”

斑的动作迅速，没给扉间时间思考，在扉间反应过来的时候，斑已经跨坐在他身上了，并且单手解开了浴衣带子，然后脱掉了他身上最后一块蔽体的布料。现在扉间浑身上下就只剩下包裹着伤口的纱布了。

“斑，你到底在干什么？”扉间的声音里带着一丝慌乱，他虽然这么问着，但是他心底早就有了答案，而这个答案比他之前所想得还要让他觉得可怕。

“原来你不止眼睛坏掉了，连脑子也坏掉了。”斑把扉间浴衣上的带子紧紧地绑在了扉间双手上，并且系在了床头，接着他满意地看着身下的人徒劳地挣扎着。“想想就知道我要做什么了吧。”

“斑！”扉间大喊，嗓子有些嘶哑，“你现在做这种事情到底……”突然从脊椎涌上来的恐惧占据了扉间的大脑，他现在失去了视力，什么都看不到，而他也完全没想到，斑此时此刻出现，会对他做这种事情。他话还没说完，斑的手掌就捂住了他的嘴，与其说是捂住嘴，不如说是手掌掐着他的脸颊，而食指则趁虚而入钻进了他的嘴里，其他几根手指钳住他的下颌让扉间无法合上嘴，而空出来的食指则贴着他的牙齿搅动着扉间的舌头。

“唔。”接着是中指，斑的两根食指夹着扉间的舌尖，让他只能发出呜咽的声音。双手被绑缚在头顶无法动弹，扉间的双腿也被跨坐在他身上的斑用膝盖压制住了，被人用手指在嘴里胡乱地搅动着，恶心的触感让扉间有些反胃，在手指的刺激之下口水无法控制地从嘴角流出来。

似乎是玩够了，斑收回手指，低头看着得以松了一口气的扉间剧烈地喘息着，“放开我。”扉间吼道，气息仍是不稳，这大概是他唯一能做的事情了，即使语气不善，但是对于斑来说，是一点效力都没有。

斑则不紧不慢地用拇指擦着扉间嘴角的唾液，抹在了干裂的嘴唇上。“我说，你喊这么大声真的好吗？”

他的话让扉间一下子意识到了自己的处境。

“我虽然处理掉了那三个暗部忍者，但是这家医院里还有其他人的。如果你无所谓，我是不介意再引来几个观众……”斑的语调缓慢，一副游刃有余的样子，“我更加不介意让木叶村的人来看看他们伟大的二代目火影是怎么被我操得神志不清的样子。”

扉间尖锐地吸了一口冷气，他咬着牙根问道：“你杀了……那三个暗部吗？”

“啧。”斑不满的咂嘴，“这个时候还想着别人，你还是关心一下自己的现状吧。”

指尖轻触着扉间的脸颊，这一举动让完全不知道斑任何动作的扉间轻微颤抖着，斑的指尖顺着扉间的脸颊一直滑到他的胸口，若有若无的触碰反而让人更加难以忍耐。因为纱布的原因，扉间裸露出来的皮肤实际上不多，上身也只有脖子下面锁骨的地方没有受伤。斑俯下身去，伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐着扉间的锁骨，过于瘦削的身体，锁骨也变得更加突出，斑亲吻着扉间锁骨处薄薄的皮肤。

无法形容的感觉在扉间脑中蔓延开来，几乎无法忍耐不出声的扉间只得开口转移注意力：“斑，做这种事情，很满……唔！”满足还没说完整，斑用牙齿咬着扉间的肩膀，一瞬间的疼痛让打断了扉间的话。

用手抚摸着自己刚才留下的痕迹——过于苍白的皮肤导致只是轻轻的亲吻也能留下明显的痕迹，斑的手指顺着扉间的锁骨一路滑到下面，虽然无法看到，但是断断续续地触感也让扉间知道斑的手指要往何处。

手指最终停留在了扉间的腰上，斑只是伸手握住了他的腰，就几乎可以摸到他的骨头，要不是这个人是千手扉间，他几乎要怀疑这家医院是不是克扣病人的食物了。

“你究竟有好好的在吃饭吗？”直到斑问出这个问题，他自己也意识到时机不太对，毕竟之前撂下了狠话结果现在却要关心他的吃饭问题，“你现在浑身上下没有几两肉，都是骨头，太硌手了。”

没等扉间有什么反应，斑握住了扉间还毫无反应的阴茎。突然的触感让扉间的身体突然抖了一下，几乎立刻的他就开始挣扎着，似乎试图摆脱斑在自己下身上的手。

“别白费力气了。”

斑一只手握着扉间的阴茎，还是用手指上下滑动着。那种地方就是这样的结构，无论大脑本身想不想要，只要施加刺激，人身体的本能就无法控制。下身无法忽视的刺激让扉间开始无声地喘息起来，眼前一片漆黑，失去了视觉的扉间其他的感官变得比平常更加敏感，在黑暗之中他甚至没办法做任何抵抗。

手中的阴茎渐渐挺立起来，上面的小孔也开始流出液体，斑伸出手指把那透明的液体涂抹到扉间肿胀的阴茎上，只是一点点微小的刺激就能引发扉间身体的颤动，而斑则更加恶趣味的用指甲轻轻地刮蹭着尿道口，比其他地方还要敏感的皮肤让扉间不由地开始蜷缩起身体，双腿也极力得想并拢，但是这都是徒劳无功。

故意摩擦着敏感的地方，虽然让扉间的喘息速度略有加快，但是斑知道他已经是极力忍耐不出声了。斑认为这种拉锯战实在是太无聊了，但是不可否认他又乐在其中。他一边不紧不慢地在扉间的阴茎上滑动着，一边俯身过去亲吻着扉间的嘴唇。趁着那家伙根本没反应过来，斑直接把舌头伸了进去。

本能拒绝的扉间只想立刻把斑推开，但是动了动手才想起自己的手还被绑在上面。一边是来自于身下的刺激，一边是斑的舌头毫不犹豫的入侵，如同时被困住的野兽一般，扉间内心涌上来了无处可逃的绝望。

偏偏这个时候，人的大脑开始和你玩粗劣的游戏了。斑只是在温柔地亲吻着他，而手下的动作也毫不粗暴，快感渐渐堆积起来，恍惚中，扉间甚至感受到了一点温暖。这种无比熟悉的温暖，那些他从不和任何人提起，也无法和任何人提起，只属于他和——自己的大哥柱间之间的记忆，渐渐涌了上来。

从一开始的惊讶，拒绝到最后无所顾忌的沦陷。那些夏日里混合着汗水，身体交织的时候，接吻，轻柔地抚摸，扉间以为，自己已经忘掉这一切了。失去了视力，无法看清眼前，只能任由大脑欺骗着自己的扉间下意识的说着：

“大……”

斑有些疑惑。大？

“大哥。”扉间的声带几乎没有震动，只是发出很轻的气声，但是斑却完全听清楚了他在说什么。这两个字让斑瞬间清醒过来了，他现在在做什么呢。无论多么温柔地对待眼前这个人也无法改变事实，也无法改变他此时正在对自己昔日挚友的弟弟和恋人下手。即使柱间已经死去这么多年，即使……

斑手下的力气突然加重，疼痛让扉间倒吸了一口冷气，也让他清醒了过来。

“虽然我很想说，睁开眼睛看看我是谁，但是你现在怕是睁着眼睛也看不到了，不过这样，你应该能意识到了吧。”斑把扉间的双腿抬了起来，用力压向了他的胸口。即使听到了扉间痛苦的声音，斑也没有停手的想法，他把之前扉间阴茎流出的液体胡乱地涂抹在入口处，几乎没有做任何润滑，毫无预兆地强行将自己的阴茎挤了进去。而这样的动作，终于让扉间再也无法压抑住自己的声音，阴茎进去的一瞬间，扉间的身体强行被撑开，忍受着难以言喻的疼痛，扉间开始发出细小的呻吟声，带着哭腔。

扉间的双腿搭在了斑的肩膀上，不断的撞击让扉间的呻吟变得破碎起来。斑伸手握住了扉间的脚腕，将他的双腿分得更开，每次抽插都故意撞击着前列腺的位置，而且每次这样做斑都能明显感觉到扉间不自主地收缩着，将他包裹地更紧。而且扉间地呼吸频率也越来越快，胸口起伏着，嘴边偶尔流露出无法忍住的呻吟声。

本身已经无法看见的扉间此时却紧紧地闭上了双眼，仿佛这样对他来说可以更好地忍受这一切。

自己的双手被绑在头顶，双腿大张，被人不断地侵犯着。

这到底……是什么啊。

也不知道扉间从哪里还有思考的余力，夹杂着呻吟声，扉间断断续续地问：“你就……这么……恨我吗？”

斑一边喘息着一边反问：“恨？”这种事情并不是只有一方会失去理智，过了几秒钟，斑才明白过来他在问什么。

“是的，就是这么恨你。”斑失笑。

“那为什么不直接杀了我？”

听到扉间的话，斑突然觉得有些烦躁，他抽出自己的阴茎，捞着他的腰，直接把他的身体翻了过去。

“什……”扉间惊慌失措地叫喊着，“斑，你……”

斑捞起扉间的膝盖让他跪在床上，然后解开了绑在他手腕上的带子，压着扉间的肩膀，让他上身陷进了床上。“如果你还没瞎，我真想让你看看你现在的样子，根本不用我杀你，你这幅病怏怏的样子，怕是没多久就死了。”接着他把解下来的带子绑在了扉间的嘴上，“你话太多了。”

其实斑也不知道自己的话里几分真假，不过可以的话，他倒是真想让扉间看看现在自己的姿势，到时候他的表情一定相当精彩。腰强行拉高地跪在床上，肩膀被人按下去，双手扭在身后，嘴里含糊不清地呻吟着，后穴被不断地侵犯。

这样的姿势，真是适合你二代目火影大人啊。

斑的粗重喘息声和扉间沉闷的呻吟混在一起，此时还是春天，整个病房却变得闷热无比。

扉间的这个姿势比之前还要让他难受，他的双腿几乎颤抖着支撑着自己的整个身体，被按压下去的肩膀让他完完全全得失去了对身体的掌控，浴衣的带子按压着他的舌头，让他不免产生了一点干呕地感觉。

就这样一点一点如同被人捏碎一般，扉间浑身上下没有好的伤口在一起叫嚣着疼痛，但是扉间已经分不清楚是哪里更让他无法忍受了。

后面发生了什么，他几乎毫无记忆。印象里斑一直做到了最后，扉间还记得斑射在了他的体内，那种黏糊糊的液体顺着后穴流出去的感觉非常不舒服。接着发生了什么呢……

斑松开了他的双手，他好像在说些什么。哦对了，他说：“你……在哭吗？”

然后斑过来亲吻了他的眼角，非常温柔的，仿佛之前的一切都是虚假的。

扉间醒过来的时候，他能感受到那三名暗部忍者站在他身边。

其中一名忍者问道：“请问刚才发生什么了吗？”

“什么……也没发生。”扉间这样说着。


End file.
